Inmate 7
by kegusaran 14
Summary: When a man is freed from jail after 10 years, he tries to get back to a new society that only remembers him as a crook, and he must try to find a way to live, in the slums of the city.


A/N: That's right, I'm writing a fanfiction musical. So... yeah. Thanks for bothering to even read passed that first sentence. Also, the plot may get to be pretty prententious, but all the best plays and musicals are. ;)

Also, if you're not a fan of any of the listed things: Murder, homosexuality, intense swearing, rape, beatings, severe violence, torture, starvation, bigotry, betrayel, or music, then please try to resist reading. It's M rated for mature folks :)

* * *

_Ding, Dong!_

_Ding, Dong!_

The occupants of the city of Disney walk around in the early morning. Te bakers open up their shops as they try to get their furnaces started in the early winter morning. The rather loud cackling of the crows could be heard as they spoke of brothers while flying around. Every business opened as men and a few women went to work, with housewives either looking after children or running frantically to spend most of their meager money and supplies to get essentials.

The beat is rather quick, soft, and smooth as people pass by another with quick hellos and good-byes, with some of the more financially stable being able to stop and visit with those in their social class. Children with and without parents roam the streets in tattered clothes. A narrator is heard.

_narrator: To the bells, the little bells of Disney. Where its folk, are not without worry. As the poor percentage grow, as the taxes flow, there's little more the mice can do than scurry._

_Aladdin: Hello, Mulan, I'm glad to see your face._

_Mulan: Not to my family, I am but disgrace._

_Megara: Well if it isn't the girl the men adore._

_Jasmine: Shut up, you hag! You're nothing but a whore!_

_Alice: Please, good sir, could you spare a dime?_

_Scrooge: Out of my way, you little gutter slime_.

Scrooge shoves the girl away, making her fall. Jasmine shoves Meg, wo promptly shoves back, getting a crowd of beggars to quietly start coming closer, hoping to see something valuable fall. Mulan walks briskly past Aladdin, who watches her go as he pays little mind to his wife.

_Narrator: As the rich get richer, as the deaths increase, one can't help but wonder, how the crime may cease. The prisons are a shelter, the streets a freezing hell, the only noise to give us hope, is an iron bell._

_Ding, Dong!_

_Ding, Dong!_

Scrooge walks to his bank, giving a small nod to Donald, who is typing furiously, stopping occasionally to swallow some pills. Goofy comes in, looking miserably sick with a cold and carrying stacks of paper.

_Goofy: Garsh, Mr. Scrooge, here's your ordered heap._

_Scrooge: Garsh me one more time, I'll kill you while you sleep._

_Donald: You fool! You fool! Go get me my pills!_

_Goofy: I'll get them when, I'm feeling less ill. _

The door opens, showing a half-starved Jafar.

_Jafar: Old man, hear me, I want another loan._

_Scrooge: You'll get money, once you pay back what you owe._

Scrooge shooes the man back out to the streets. On said streets, Alice is in the company of Peter Pan and his gang of Lost Boys.

_Alice: Please boys, leave me, I don't want to converse._

_Peter: So boys, which one, of us will go first?_

Peter has his boys force Alice into an alleyway.

_Alice: No you wouldn't dare, I'll call out for help!_

_Peter: Nobody would care, about a whiny whelp!_

People walk past, knowing not even to look at the alleyway the screaming is coming from.

_Narrator: Why do the bells give hope you ask. Why do they ease a little dread? They remind us of a time back then, back when happiness wasn't dead. _

Jasmine pushes Megara hard enough to get her to slip and fall on to the ground, making her drop a few coins, which are picked up before anyone can blink.

_Megara: You little cunt, you little tramp! Only man not lustin over you, is your own man!_

Jasmine spit on Megara's coat, and was pulled away by Aladdin, as they both walked away.

_Narrator: Could you even want to think, that this is a normal day? With adults acting like beasts? And children at their "play"? It'd make a rascal shake, it'd make a sadist quake. And for Christ's sake, there's still one thing worse to take._

In the center of town, there is a giant house, made of the finest oak tree and glass so clear all year that people think it's not even there. Inside are columns of marble, and stoves of metal, and beds with cotton, and clothes not ripped, and the man who lives there. Maxwell Slim Missouri.

_Ding Dong!_

As the bells quit their ringing, the world seemed to stop for a moment as everyone in the streets listened to the silence with an odd intensity.

_Narrator: Mr. Missouri, the lives of the streets. The iron bells from heaven. These are not the stories, I wish to say, the story starts with... inmate seven._

The prison, which is the biggest building to the far south of town, has opened its doors as two men step out. An armed officer, Eric Prince, and Jay Halverson, formerly known as the veteran criminal, the seventh sin, inmate 7.

* * *

That was the first chapter, with the song being called "The ringing of the bells". Though I don't know why I bother to even name the song, everyone will forget it shortly. Anyway, thanks for reading, and if you can't think of a beat to fit the song, sorry... if only I could play the drums over a computer. Oh well.

Please tell me what you think of it. Thank you :)


End file.
